vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Caulifla
|-|Base= |-|Super Saiyan= |-|Super Saiyan Third Grade= |-|Super Saiyan 2= ] Summary Caulifla is a Saiyan from Universe 6 and a member of Team Universe 6 who will participate in Zen-Oh's Tournament of Power. She is the younger sister of Renso and the leader of a group of Saiyan punks. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-A Name: Caulifla Origin: Dragon Ball Age: Unknown Gender: Female Classification: Saiyan Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Accelerated Development (Training; Physical Stats, Abilities), Skilled in Martial Arts, Flight, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets, and form defensive barriers), Ki Sensing (Can locate others by reading their ki), Enhanced Senses (Saiyans have exceptional senses, allowing Caulifla locate small, distant objects by tracking their smell, see clearly over long distances, and track the movements of others even in pitch black conditions by feeling vibrations in the air), Reactive Power Level (As a Saiyan, Caulifla grows stronger every time she fights and can become stronger in the midst of combat, vastly increasing in strength whenever she is mortally injured), Transformation (Can transform into a Super Saiyan, increasing her capabilities drastically), Possibly Sound Manipulation and Portal Creation (Any character equal to or stronger than Buu Saga top tiers can perform the Vice Shout with sheer power), Resistance to Cold and Radiations Attack Potency: Universe level (Stated to be probably stronger than Cabba in Super Saiyan and she managed to deflect the Eraser Cannon attack from Transformed Kale as a Super Saiyan 2. In the Tournament of Power, she casually defeated Mechiopu and Napapa as Super Saiyan and then fought Super Saiyan 2 Goku while using the same form, later she helped Kale to counter the combined beam of three Pride Troopers) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Reacted and intercepted one of Kale's attacks, kept up with Goku in the Tournament of Power) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Universal Durability: Universe level Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range. Universal with ki blasts and attacks Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Her remarkable intuitive combat nature makes her able to master styles and transformations mid battle; otherwise average Weaknesses: Caulifla can't survive in the vacuum of space Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Ki Blast:' The most basic form of energy manipulation. *'Flight:' The ability to fly without the use of ki. *'Energy Fist:' Caulifla fires a rapid barrage of ki blasts at her opponent, then, using the smokescreen for cover, charges at them to deliver a powerful punch with her fist enveloped in ki. *'Crush Cannon:' Caulifla launches several of her signature red energy blasts at the opponent in rapid succession. *'Burst of Energy:' Caulifla's fires a stream of powerful red ki wave at her opponent. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Piccolo (Dragon Ball) Piccolo's Profile (Universe 6 Saga and onwards Piccolo was used, and speed was equalized) Frieza (Dragon Ball) Frieza’s Profile (Both were 3-A. Golden Frieza vs Caulifla) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Dragon Ball Category:Female Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Saiyans Category:Characters Category:Leaders Category:Transformation Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Anime Characters Category:Toei Animation Category:Chi Users Category:Sound Users Category:Portal Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Aura Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Acrobats Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Tier 3